Premature Altruism
by Rozaline
Summary: A story within a story, Premature Altruism describes the doomed love of our heroes and adds more to the intricate mural of InuYasha. Huge twist in the end.


**_Blossoms of Love_**  
The true story of how they came together...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fire and Friends  
**  
Akuma walked silently on the dirt road. Her deep violet locks wafted in the air behind her as she kept up her strict pace. Small, onyx ears protruded through the dark hair. They twitched ever so slightly at the faintest sound of leaves, or the slightest change in the currents of the water. Knowing eyes watched the road ahead as her bare feet padded the thin dust into the ground. The black cloth of her wardrobe flapped in the breeze. The fur covered ears twitched again at an inaudible noise. Glancing behind her, she gave a kind-hearted laugh at the sight to behold. Akuma stopped in the middle of the road to watch as a figure rounded over the hill.  
"Jinja! Are you going to take all day to carry that load?" The figure trotted grudgingly over the protrusion of land, breathing heavily as it neared the woman. In the growing light of the noon sun, the bouncing, mahogany locks of a small girl came into view. A small fluff of khaki fur protruded from her rear, swaying wearily in a small attempt to hold balance. She was no higher than the hip of a man as she balanced a huge bag on her slender shoulders, trying to hold most of the weight on her stooped back. Once meeting her partner, she lowered her baggage as she regained lost breath. "Maybe... Maybe if you helped carry it, Akuma, I wouldn't be so slow!" The girl gave a dejected glance at her towering superior. She was replied with a sarcastic smirk. "And maybe if you didn't stay in that childish guise, you could withstand the mass... Besides, this is training," Akuma remarked, prodding at Jinja's travel worn kimono as she spoke. With a sharp pull, Jinja glares up at Akuma, but ends her efforts of the debate. "Can't we just stay the night here, Akuma? The sun is already passing the sky as we speak! Where else can we get a decent place of rest?" Jinja lamented, plopping down in the dirt as she finished. "It's hot, and I'm hungry... Why can't we just stay here?" Her furry spout of a tail wagged slowly in hopeful thought. Akuma glanced back at the road behind them. Her sharp, golden eyes narrowed as she focused on a smoking village among the towers of trees and plain. With a snarl, she speaks with a heavy hatred in her voice, "No. We're too close to the village." Akuma picks the bag off of road, continuing her pace in an even more vicious manor. Jinja looks back at the flaming town as well, giving a sadden movement of her eyes. With this final glance, and a call from the now running Akuma, Jinja hurried away from the disastrous sight.  
  
**Dinner and Conflict**  
  
A small group of creatures sat around a blazing fire. One of the five sat hunched over, devouring hunks of a smoking fish. The others watch with an heir of disgust. A raven-haired mistress attired in a uniform of green and white speaks of her dismay brought about by her companion. "InuYasha! How can you live like this?!" The male lifted his silver mane up from his meat and gazed rather annoyed at her. A piece of his fish still hung from his mouth as he spoke with a rough, arrogant tone. "Look, Kagome. I eat when I want. I eat what I want. I eat how I want. If you got a problem with that, go find someone who cares," he replied as he continued shredding his fish. The girl stood, her shoulders reared, her palm fisted over her own speared fish, and her feet planted in malice. "Now you listen! I've had enough of your mouth! If you can't say something nice, then just shut up!" With this outbreak of voice, she threw her still smoldering fish into the half- demon's face, bounding off into the night out of pure anger. "AAAAH!!! KAGOME!!!" InuYasha yelped as the burning food smacked him straight upon his forehead. Tearing the smoking meat off of his face, he glared angrily at the retreating silhouette of the girl. His clawed hands trembling with fury, he stood up, fighting with himself to pounce and attack. "Darn her!" "Settle down, InuYasha... You'll do us no good if you kill her," a black haired man took a deep sip of tea as he gave a warning glance at the half- breed. "It'll be no good without her, unless you have developed a new sense for the jewel shards, eh, InuYasha?" A sly grin formed on the robed man as he lowered his steaming cup. InuYasha glanced at him with a reluctant sense of agreement. Giving a thoughtful sigh, he loosely gripped the hilt of his sword. "I guess I better go and get the little wench..." Having said this, InuYasha sprinted off in search of the maiden. The robed man smiled slightly, and then broke out in a laugh. "What are you laughing about, Miroku?" said the second woman of the party. A small, cat-like creature sat perched on her shoulder as a young kitsune ate quietly beside her, taking little heed to the events. "Miroku, what's so fun-" she stopped her sentence, a thick layer of blush lining her cheeks. "MIROKU!!!" The sound of the scream echoed in the forest as it was followed by a harsh slapping sound. InuYasha looked back as a set of birds escaped from a tree. "That perv..."  
  
**Resolution and Abduction  
**  
Kagome slowed herself to a stiffened walk as she reached a dirt road. Her fists were still balled and her shoulders still reared. She stopped on the side of the road in hopes of calming her anger. "Who does he think he is? Talking to people like that... He wouldn't be so tough he didn't have Tetsusaiga..." with a heavy sigh she muttered such curses and complaints of him as she stood there venting. "He doesn't need to act so mean. But, I know why he does it. Oh, if only he could... hm? What's that?" The flickering light of a flame came into view, closing in on her. A rustling sound came from behind her. Glancing round, her wrist is grabbed by the claw-adorned hand of InuYasha. He spoke with a calmed fury in his voice, "Listen, Kagome. Just because you get all upset doesn't mean you can just run off. There are demons and thieves out there-" His stopped his lecture, his nose twitching slightly. "What is it, InuYasha?" He paused before answering. "There are humans coming..." "I know there are," Kagome said matter-of-factly, not even bothering to lower her voice. "See, over there? It's that light coming, see, InuYash-" InuYasha's hand moved swiftly over her mouth, a growing snarl fitting against his face. "Quiet... They're bound to be- YAAAAA!!!" Kagome spat out slightly as InuYasha gripped his bitten hand, yelling in pain. "What is your problem, you wretch?! If I didn't need you for the stinkin' jewel shards!" But by this time, the small group of travelers had surrounded the two as they stared in a tense curiosity of what was to happen. One of the men from the mob came forward, wielding a three-pronged stick and a fiery torch. "You will pay for your crimes, demons! We shall burn you to the stake for what you have done to our village!" They gave slightly dumbstruck looks at the clearly serious group. "Umm... We've never been to your village... ever..." Kagome spoke with a faltering voice. She eyed the crowd with a slight panic. With a hoarse whisper, she spat useless information to InuYasha. "I don't think these people are very friendly." "What was your first guess?" InuYasha's hand had begun to move towards the hilt of Tetsusaiga, but before he could unsheathe the sword of death, a tainted dart shot him down from the crowd. "InuYasha!" Kagome knelt down beside him, fear shining in her eyes. "InuYasha! Wake up! Wake up, InuY—" Still calling for her comrade, she fell atop him, a black feathered dart shot cleanly in her neck. The small crowd of the raging villagers began to close in on them, torches and weapons raised. Kagome and InuYasha are engulfed in the thick layer of cloth and skin as the sound of harsh grunts and footsteps leads off into the night.  
  
**Sacrifice and Escape**  
  
With a soft flutter of her eyes, Kagome awoke slowly. In a still drowsy state, she felt disorientated, as if she was floating. But as she regained further consciousness, she realized that she truly was not on the ground. Kagome panicked slightly, attempting to kick her feet out, but she could not. Her legs were bound to a wooden post with a crude rope, as was the rest of her. She tried to look down to see how it was tied, but she quickly rejected this idea as her head spun from the left over poison. With a soft gaze to her right, she found InuYasha in the same position as herself. His red yukata creviced and curved with the bounds of tightly wound rope about him as his white hair hung limply over his shoulders with a noble aura. He, too, was awake. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came forth. Again she tried, and managed, with a rasping bit of voice, "InuYasha... How are we going to get out of here?" InuYasha at first did not heed her. Kagome opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped as he gave her a warning glance. His yellow eyes seemed as if they could be lethal weapons. With a slight nod of his head, Kagome noticed that the villagers were gathered around a hut. A few words from an elderly man could be heard from their perches. "The demons have destroyed our home! They have killed our livestock! They have killed our people! For this, they shall be punished!!!" Kagome gave a look of utter fear towards her protagonist as shouts from the group arouse in a tremendous number. The angered fellows approached them with menacing grins. Their pitchforks were raised, as well as numerous torches in which to burn them. Their unruly hair and soiled skin glistened in sweat. The small, glinting eyes shimmered with menace and evil. Their grips upon the ancient tools tightened as they near. The slowly setting sun created rusted shadows that hid any goodness from within the angered men. All hope seemed lost. Suddenly, a flame erupted from a home. The small, grass hut was engulfed in the burning flames. The citizens turned around in curiosity of what brought this newly formed night in the dark of the eve. Panic soon filled the air as men and women, children and animals, all fled to the scene to stop the fire. Kagome watched in awe at the scene, completely stupefied at such a stroke of luck. Her body tensed as she felt a hand from behind her. The ropes loosened and she was sent plummeting to the ground a feet few below. InuYasha landed in the dust a few moments after. With a quick turn of their heads, they caught the fleeing silhouettes of two figures. InuYasha shifted his gave to the blazing fire. The fiery glow still shown in his eyes when he looked back at Kagome. "Come on, let's go after them," he made the statement as he lifted her on his shoulders, hurrying off into the woods after the barely visible shadows in the dusk. The villagers paid no mind to their escaping prisoners as they attempted to sodden the inferno that now engulfed the entire small village.  
  
**Reunions and Accomplices  
**  
InuYasha and Kagome hurried after the barely visible seams of the two beings. "InuYasha, I can't see them anymore! It's too dark now!" "You may not be able to see them, but I can sure smell them!" InuYasha managed to say this through his reckless pace. He did not know why, but an urge pushed him on to go find who ever they were; something was pulling him there, as if by destiny. "Shoot! I lost their scent!" he spoke with snarling frustration as he attempted to quicken his already devastating speed. His ferocity was frightening to any who viewed him as seconds from his passing, the trees followed violently in result from the miniature sonic boom. "InuYasha! Slow down! You're going too fast! InuYasha, slow down!!!" But Kagome's pleads were not welcomed, nor heard. The half-breed's mind was filled with anxiety and tension from this overwhelming instinct. He had to know of these two. It needed to be known. His rampage was stopped, however, as a large boomerang planted itself into the ground straight in front of him. With a vicious growl of disapproval, he attempted to evade it, but was stopped again, this time by the monk, Miroku. "InuYasha, what are you doing?" "Out of my way, Miroku!" he attempted to speed past him, bucking Kagome off of his shoulders in doing so. "Let me through, you idiot!" Miroku did not move from his position, stopping InuYasha in every attempt of evasion he made. "I don't know what is wrong with you, but you are staying right here!" He stomped his staff into the ground out of frustration, showing that he no longer wished to continue this childish brigade. Sango appeared through the timber with Kilala and Shippo perched on her shoulders. "Is everything ok?" InuYasha gave a final desperate look into the darkness as the strange scent left his senses. With a slightly despairing glance at the ground, he regained his original karma of arrogance and anger. "Why did you take so long? Did you see a pretty girl on the way, Miroku? Well? Did ya?!" InuYasha scowled as he pulled back his assault, heading back through an unseen trail, and back to the camp. Miroku blinked his eyes lamely. "Well... That was awkward..."  
  
The majority of the group had fallen asleep around the remaining ashes of their campfire. Miroku slept in between the two women upon his back, his accursed hand laying innocently on his abdominal. Sango dosed on her side, peaceful and content with Kilala curled up about her feet. Kagome slumbered on her side as well, hugging her crude pillow with her raven hair flowing against it, and Shippo sleeping completely sprawled out beside her. But InuYasha remained awake, and anything but close to sleep. His mind acted sharply, replaying the incident in his mind. He mumbled to himself as he pondered, piecing together random fragments and pictures that seemed to be of some importance. "There were two there... One was very tall, and the other one was just a little shorter... One was a girl... She was wearing a kimono and a ponytail... She reeked of demon... But the other one..." A fleeting image of the single figure replayed in his mind. Long hair flowed like water as it ran with great speed. It was a girl as well. But his thoughts were interrupted as his nostrils flared. He took another long breath before looking up. His ears twitched slightly at some unheard sound. His face turned pale and solemn. "It's back..." InuYasha stood up, trotting softly off into the morn of the day. Dew flew from his feet as he moved silently along. The sun was beginning to rise, leaving strange shadows on the grounds. He stopped in front of a group trees as a voice ringed in his ears. "Akuma, when will we get to the next village?" A soft, kind-hearted laugh fluttered gently through the air. InuYasha's heart leapt at this fair noise. It was so familiar to him. "By night fall, Jinja. Be patient!" The heavenly giggle filled the air like a warm wind. Even the voice seemed so familiar. InuYasha could not control himself. That voice. That laugh. It was the innocent, pure sound that made his soul fly upon the wings of hope. It was the sound of his late love, Kikyo. He plunged himself into the clearing, unable to maintain his overwhelming excitement. The leaves flung from his sides, getting caught within his long locks of silvery hair. His eyes tried as they could to remain open through the twigs and dust. His feet barely hit the ground as he battled against the branches and bushes. "Kikyo!" He stopped, standing completely still within the soft green clearing as the morning rays finally began to fill the sky. A woman stood looking at him. Long, deep-violet strands of wispy hair wafted gently through her pale face in the nippy breeze. Knowing, golden eyes gazed at him with a vague interest. Her slender figure was attired in a black yukata, sliced in the corners and bound at the waist, just like him. Small, onyx ears protruded from the well-kept mane. This was not Kikyo. InuYasha stood there in his stance, half ready to run, and half ready to break down on the grass. The woman watched him silently, listless to his shifty appearance. A small figure peered round the baggy legs of her uniform. Mahogany locks curled in every which way as a strong wind flew by, sending her thick ponytail into the air. Long, blue and yellow striped sleeves hung down from the supposed area of the hand. They stood there for a while, silent and waiting. No one said a word. No sound ever interrupted them, not even the birds. The only sign of movement was the rising sun in the distance, only visible through the silhouettes of trees.  
  
**Absence and Identities  
**  
Sango awoke with a soft flutter of her eyes. She sat up drowsily rubbing her face. Kilala purred quietly near her ankles; she smiled and gently stroked her beloved companions back. Sango looked to her right to find Kagome still slumbering on the ground, but a vacant area was between them from where Miroku slept. Curious as to where the lecherous man could have gone to this time, she readied herself for the day by pulling her hair back into its neatly drawn tail and equipped boomerang to her back.  
With soft steps, she approached the morning's sun with squinting eyes. Miroku stood on the cliff ahead of her, "Miroku, why are you out here?"  
The monk stared out over the horizon with a thoughtful look in his face. "Sango, do you not agree that InuYasha was acting strangely last night?"  
"Well, I..." Sango hesitated, unarmed for the sudden interrogation, "yes, he was, but... Miroku, what does that have to do with anything?" Sango watched his face grow more and more strained, as if a year's anxiety was pushing itself down upon him. Miroku finally turned to face her, his deep eyes obviously troubled.  
"InuYasha was not here this morning when I awoke, and I doubt that he is here now." "He wasn't here? But, where could he have gone?" Sango's voice had begun to rise. InuYasha's worrisome behavior from the night before seemed an obvious lead to his current absence. "Miroku, do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Miroku did not bother in answering, rather though; he looked around the area as if searching for something. He finally looked sternly into Sango's eyes, "Where is Kagome?" "She's at the camp, still sleeping. But Miroku, what is-" But before Sango could finish, Miroku had her arm and was rushing back to the camp with his staff jingling in rhythm to their footsteps.  
  
InuYasha walked slowly along side the dark-haired maiden with a hollow look on his face. She, too, remained a listless follower to his deeds as she moved with an elegant heir. No words were spoken as they moved along; the only sounds heard were the faint crackles from the half-demons' feet, and the slightly louder cracks from the smaller youkai close behind. An uneasy tension lingered in the air as they moved along. InuYasha could barely even recall exactly what had happened. He had barged in on them as they were packing their things... "I..." He stood in front of the slightly torn branches from his rampage. The area was filled with an awkward silence until "she" spoke. "What business do you have here?" The only thing that ran through his mind was of how she seemed so much like Kikyo. It was uncanny with the way she stood there, so elegant and beautiful in the bare nature. His heart still hurt from his past encounter with his late love. She hated every fiber of his mongrel body and wished only to destroy him. But this woman, she was no mortal. She was not a demon either. But, instead, she was a half-breed, just as he was. What else could have happened? Even then as he ran the scenario through his mind once more, he still could not understand exactly what had happened. All he knew was that the next second, he was leading them back to the campsite with little knowledge of anything about them. He glanced at the woman for a moment, still hoping against hope that she was some form of Kikyo, but he quickly turn back forward when she looked through the corner's of her eyes at him. A small trace of blush lined his cheeks as he slightly hastened the pace. The woman merely smiled kindly as she continued to follow in her steady pace. The young demon following behind ran a few feet to catch up with her longer-legged leaders.  
  
Kagome's lids faltered slightly before they opened. She sat upright with a long stretch of her arms. Shippo still slept doggedly beside her. She smiled warmly at her furry friend and almost thought to just fall asleep once more, but stopped at the thought of the others. She glanced to her left, expecting to see Sango and Miroku awake and at it again. But no faces or screams, only a bare space, welcomed her. "They must have gone for supplies," Kagome looked to her right, now expecting the arrogant InuYasha to be sitting cross-legged next to her. But no one was here either. "What? They all left me here by myself? Of all the nerve!" She stood and put on her loafers. "They should be back soon... Hm?" A noise met her ears as she glanced to the side. Two figures were approaching the campsite. Kagome glanced to her arrows and bow, but stopped just as the gleam of silver hair caught her eye. "InuYasha..." Kagome stood there with her arms hanging limply at her sides as she watched them approach. The dark figure beside him dazed her as she watched it move closer and closer. Soon, they stood in front of her. The noble creature stared solidly into Kagome's eyes, as did she. A breeze moved by, lifting the hairs of all the beings there into the air. InuYasha opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the loud rustling from the adjacent area. Miroku and Sango burst out, and stopped. They held their stance with wide- eyes going between Kagome, Sango, and the travelers. The clearing reeked of an uneasy rigidity.  
  
**Knowledge and Companions**  
  
The eight sat around a small rug with food and tea upon it. Shippo drank and ate handsomely, paying no heed to the arrivals while Kilala slept in the shade of the trees. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome formed the edges of the circle, slowly eating their share of food, and cautiously eyeing the two. InuYasha sat beside the older female, looking quietly at the ground, not bothering to eat. A thoughtful look was on his face as the woman slowly drank tea next to him. The smaller demon watched the group timidly, afraid to touch or eat anything of theirs. The air still felt thick with anxiety and curiosity while they all waited for someone to speak. Miroku lowered his mug with a solemn sigh, "So who have you brought with you, InuYasha?" InuYasha looked up, not expecting to hear his name in the conversation. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the woman. "I am Akuma, and this," she glances down at the brunette haired youth beside her, "is Jinja. We are travelers here when he came upon our campsite." "So you are demons?" Now it was Sango's turn to speak as she stared intently upon them, making no effect to hide her interrogating nature. "Yes, at least, Jinja is. I am merely half." Kagome looked between the silent InuYasha and the calm Akuma, taking in their similar appearance and the awkward behaviors of the group. She knew no one else was going to ask the burning question of the moment, so she just blurted it out. "Are you in anyway working for Naraku?" Miroku and Sango gave surprised glances to her, taken aback by her spontaneous question. "Naraku? I'm afraid none of us has heard of him. Jinja?" Akuma looked down at her friend. She shook her head rapidly in reply. "No, we have never heard of this 'Naraku'." Everyone's face showed a sign of relief at this remark. It seemed obvious that they honestly knew nothing of him; their speech seemed too genuine and real to be a hoax. "Well, now that that's out of the way," Miroku stood up and stretched his back, "Are we going to be having some new, lovely companions on our journey?" "Miroku!" Sango snapped at him. "What he means is if you will be joining us on our expedition." "No, not even that," Kagome broke in this time. "I mean- they don't even know what we're doing!" The three bickered with each other over how to handle the situation and end in the same conclusion. Akuma and Jinja smiled at each other in an unsaid agreement. "We'd love to," replied Akuma with a soft smile towards them, and finally to InuYasha. 


End file.
